Jointed mobile arms for several purposes are known in the art. For instance and as examples only, there are jointed arms pliable into a sole plan which rotates on a perpendicular axle over such jointed arms plan. A variation of this embodiment is an arrangement of a first arm rotating on an axis at a plan and other connected to the end of the first arm rotating on a second plan. This system shows inconveniency of its difficult regulation and is easily submitted to lateral or vertical strengths which allow unexpected movements in any direction. In some restricted applications the so called “flexible tubes” are used, which consist of spiral corrugations coiled on them which offer certain flexibility degree in any direction but have a limited resistance and cannot be regulated. In other aspect, related with the application of the present invention to cellular telephones, so called “free-hands” phones are known, which consist of headphones and little microphones or other means to connect the cellular telephone to the vehicle sound equipment. Independently of the uncomfortable continuous use of an accessory put on the head, it is not least certain that such use prevent to feel environment sounds useful when driving a motor vehicle, such as other cars approximation or proximity, not observed through visual means. Other inconvenience is the cost of such devices, which surpasses possibilities of many users.